Bared To The Demon
by ILoveAlexMahone
Summary: A steamy afternoon involving one hot demon and a horny hell-goer WARNING: Mature Content


Bared To The Demon

I didn't know how long it had been since he had uttered those dreaded words. A week. Two. All I knew was, he was coming soon.

"Stop moping!" Danica's mother tapped her daughter's knee, "You've been nothing but miserable ever since you came back from Dubai."

That's because he was in Dubai. The man they called The Accountant. If he even was a man.

"I'm fine, Ma," Danica sighed, "Just a little tired." She stood up and kissed her mother on the cheek, marveling at how smooth her skin still was at nearly fifty years of age.

"I'll be heading home now." Danica smiled her goodbyes and slipped through her door.

Danica arrived home some time after midnight. She trudged upstairs to her bedroom and collapsed on her small, cramped bed. See you soon. That's what The Accountant had said. And everyone she knew had gone within a few weeks of him saying that. She was scared. Of course she was, he could be coming for her tonight. The thought made Danica whimper and burrow deeper under her duvet. She made a hasty cross over her chest and said a silent prayer. Then she rolled over and closed her eyes. But sleep eluded her.

The next morning Danica inspected herself in the mirror as per usual and found that she was different, but she didn't know how; her vibrant whiskey-red hair hung in natural curls past her buttocks and her eyes still shone a deep, forest green. Her slim 5'4 frame was still toned and her legs were long and tanned. So what was it? Then it struck her. She was afraid, she could see it in her eyes, in her sunken cheeks and her trembling chin. She was about to turn away when she heard a noise downstairs. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that the gods could hear it. Was it him? Danica whimpered and flung herself at the stairs. She tiptoed down and stood, listening at the kitchen door There it was again! A sort of scraping sound, like nails being drawn across a blackboard. Danica took another deep breath and began creeping backward toward the stairs - and thudded into something hard and black. She screamed, kicking and flailing with all her might but the thing held her in a vice-like grip.

"Don't fight me, Danica," a deep voice said, a voice that she knew all too well, "Your time has come." Danica stopped her one sided assault and promptly fainted.

When she awoke, Danica had no recollection of where she was. And then, as she sat up, it her. Literally. A large, male hand slapped her gently, urging her to wake up.

"Look at me, Danica Jones." A deep voice commanded. Danica did so and found herself staring into a pair of blue-steel eyes.

"Don't hurt me!" She begged and immediately hated the fear in her voice. The Accountant let out a throaty chuckle that sent shivers down her spine, surprisingly in a good way.

"oh, I wont hurt you, Princessssssss," The Accountant his delicious voice vibrating through her, "Unless you fight me, of course." Danica grimaced at the use of her father's pet name for her, and fought against her bonds. The Accountant's sharp features immediately hardened.

"What did I say, Danica!" He lunged forward in a swift motion and the back of his hand caught Danica's pale cheek. It immediately turned a deep crimson and Danica gasped, biting back a cry of pain.

"You sick fucker!" Danica yelled and struggled once more, fighting with all her might against the duct tape that welded her hands together. The Accountant made no move to stop her but instead sat, enjoying the view of her body moving sensually under her pajamas. After Danica had worn herself out, The Accountant laid a hand against her stinging cheek. Danica flinched but made no move to get away; his hand held a surprising comfort and Danica had to fight the urge to lean into it. Sensing this, The Accountant laid his other hand on her bare thigh. Danica hissed a breath through her teeth.

"I'll make you a deal," The Accountant whispered, before sucking on Danica's earlobe, drawing a sweet moan from her lips, "Give me tonight and I'll give you a lifetime. You can live to one hundred if you want." Danica arched her back, pushing her breasts out.

"Please," she whispered, struggling to free her hands.

"Please do what?" The Accountant let his hands roam over her ribs, his hand coming to rest over Danica's pert breasts. Her nipples hardened immediately under his long fingers.  
"Please fuck me now!" Danica begged, pressing her body into his. The Accountant let out a primal growl, and ripped the bonds away that held her hands behind her back, before burying his face in her apple-scented hair.  
"You smell so good," He groaned as he pulled Danica's flimsy vest over her head, exposing her breasts to him.  
"So beautiful," The Accountant hissed, bringing his face to rest between her twin mounds, "I've watched you for a long time." Danica licked her lips and fumbled with The Accountant's jacket, but her grabbed her hands and pushed them abover head. He glared at her, as though daring her to move.

"Keep them there,"He growled, "Or there will be consequences." Danica felt a little trill of dark pleasure shoot through her. What would he do if she moved? Danica bit her lip, unsure of whether to test his patience. But as soon as she saw what was in front of her eyes, her hands dropped to her thighs, along with her mouth. He was beautiful, all well-cut muscle and smooth planes. But it was what hung between his legs that really caught her gaze. He was hung like a Greek god, long and thick. The Accountant caught her staring and grinned, his eyes darkening in the harsh glare of the afternoon.  
"Like what you see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow before crawling up to a speechless Danica to rest between her panty-clad legs.  
"Oh yes!" Danica breathed, drinking in the sight of him, "Me likey alot." The Accountant chuckled and moved his hands down her torso to her panties, all the while nibbling on her earlobe, her nipples, everywhere. Danica though she would explode from the pleasure building up inside her and when The Accountant's finger slipped underneath her panties, she gasped and ground her hips.  
"What do we have here, hmm?" The Accountant slipped her panties up and over her knees, bearing her to him. He began to kiss down Danica's stomach, each kiss leaving a trail of molten lava across her skin.  
"Oh god!" Danica arched her back off the bed, grabbing The Accountant's hair as he buried his tongue in her womanly mound. The Accountant stopped his onslaught immediately and glared at her. Danica thrust her hands above her head and gripped the headboard, a worried expression sliding over her face. The Accountant chuckled.  
"Good girl," He purred and buried his face in her mound once again. Danica let out a little cry, her muscles contracting immediately. No! She coudn't come this quickly, it was impossible, but The Accountant kept up his pace and soon Danica was lying in a jabbering heap on the bed, begging him to let her come. The Accountant scraped his teeth over her tiny bud, and that was all it took. Danica screamed, her knuckles turning white on the headboard, for all her squeezing.  
"God, that was amazing,"She gasped, trying to catch her breath.  
"Not god," The Accountant laughed, "But thanks for the compliment." He rolled over so that he was lying on top of her.  
"You can put your hands down now," The Accountant said and Danica did so, sliding her hands down to squeeze his massive erection.  
"Fuck!" The Accountant grabbed Danica's ribcage and angled her so that his massive manhood was resting on her opening. The sensation was one of complete pleasure and Danica had to dig her nails into The Accountant's well-muscled back to stop herself from crying out.  
"I'm going to fuck you now," The Accountant whispered, suckling on a nipple, causing Danica to arch her back of the bed, "I'm going to fuck you really slow." Danica groaned as his words washed over her, a sexy, resonant rumble that could make her come just by listening to it.  
"Tell me you want it!" The Accountant growled, his command impossible to disobey.  
"I want it!" Danica moaned. The Accountant slipped into her opening slowly, slowly, savouring the moment. Her little mews and sighs of pleasure made him hard and he seemed to swell inside her.  
"Hmm, that's good," Danica moans turned to high pitched squeals as The Accountant buried himself deep inside her, all the way to the hilt of his shaft.  
"You're so tight!" The Accountant brought his hand down to her clit and began to massage it, bringing Danica to new levels of pleasure. Danica moaned, and moved her hips in time to The Accountant's slow, rhythmic thrusting. Then an idea came to Danica's foggy mind. She smiled secretly to herself and clenched her inner walls as hard as she could, squeezing The Accountant's massive length. He hissed a breath out through his teeth and began to pound into her faster.  
"Oh, you are cruel," The Accountant smirked, "But I think I can do better than that!" Before Danica knew what was happening, The Accountant had slid his hands under her buttocks, rolled off the bed, and slammed her against the wall. Danica felt both pain and pleasure shoot through her in a delicious cocktail.  
"What-" Danica began but got no further because The Accountant gripped her hips in a steely hold, angled her so that her shoulders were just resting on the smooth surface of the wall and began fucking her with abundant force, her back slamming into the wallpaper. Their hip bones crashed together in the most erotic moment of Danica's life.

"Oh god," She screamed, clinging onto The Accountant's shoulders, her nails drawing blood, "I'm going to come!" The Accountant groaned and began to pound into her even faster, harder, bringing himself to the brink of a huge orgasm.  
"Me too!" The Accountant gritted his teeth and ground his hips against Danica's.

"What about protection?" Danica suddenly asked, struck by the realisation that The Accountant hadn't put on a condom.  
"Doesn't matter!" The Accountant hissed and then gave a primal roar as he and Danica came together, sagging against the wall.  
"That was amazing!" Danica looked up sleepily through her lashes at The Accountant. He was gazing down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. He picked her up and laid her gently down on the bed. The Accountant covered Danica's body with his own, careful not to squash her tiny frame.

"That," The Accountant said, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could look into her lovely eyes, "was one Hell of a ride!"

THE END


End file.
